Fight or Move on
by Pioneer7
Summary: Andy over-hears Chloe and Gail's conversation about Nick. Does she feel that same way? Will she want to be "more than friends" with Nick or will she continue to fight for Sam? Post 4.03.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Andy over-hears Chloe and Gail's conversation about Nick. Does she feel that same way? Will she want to be "more than friends" with Nick or will she continue to fight for Sam? Post 4.03. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.**

**Enjoy! **

Fight or Move On

Chapter One

I sat on the edge of my bed as yesterday's events replayed in my head over and over again.

_"Wow."_

_"Wow what?"_

_"You're like a terrible person."_

_"Like I haven't heard that before."_

_"I...I don't know how Nick...I mean he's like the complete opposite of you. God no wonder he's falling for Andy." _

My head fell into my hands. Was Nick falling for me? No, it was impossible. He was with Gail, and he _loved _Gail. Right? But could I be falling for him? Of course not... He is my _friend_, a great one at that, but nothing more.

But he is more, so much more. He is my crutch, my north star. He is everything that is comfortable, everything that is normal. He knows me. And I could still feel him; the passion in his kiss as if it was a ghost on my lips. But was it _just_ a kiss or did he mean more? If he meant more, would I even want to risk what we already have?

Unlike Sam... The same Sam that is regrets and mistakes and a constant reminder of what I've lost. But he is also complicated and exciting which was why, when we were together, I was challenged. It kept me on my toes; it made our relationship interesting and intense. So would it be like that with Nick? Or would it be easier?

Do the feelings I still have for him even matter anymore? Maybe... But he is with Marlo now; he's happy. I want him to be happy. And like he said, 'She's not complicated like me'. That's good for him. He is over me now; we are over. What we had won't come back; the time we lost we can't get back. That life is gone.

So, either I fought for what once was, or I moved on...

**What do you guys think? Should I continue? McSwarek or McCollins? It's up to you guys, review and give me your thoughts. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU so much for all of the reviews! I was mind blown at how much input I got! There were many opinions about which way I should go with this story... I just want you all to know that I truly valued your input. **

**Anyway, enough with that... I really hope you guys enjoy the read! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

Chapter Two

I sat at my kitchen table, fiddling with my wine class. _I had slept with Nick! _I rubbed my forehead, frustrated. It was amazing with Nick! And I was happy...right? Maybe but what about Sam? Was I giving up on him? I don't know. All I do know is that I have these two existing lives; one with memories and remembering feelings for Sam, and another with real feelings for Nick. So what do I do now...?

There was a soft knock on the door. I opened it, expecting to see Nick again, but instead it was Sam. He was leaning carelessly against my door frame, wearing a tux. The same tux he'd wore at the wedding.

"Can I come in, McNally?" I nodded and stepped aside.

"What are you doing here Sam?"

"I never got that dance you promised me..." he pulled out his phone and started playing "With or Without you". He held out his hand to me. I rolled my eyes, giggled, and then took his hand.

He led me to the middle of my floor, and put his hand on my waist. We swayed along with the music. I leaned closer in, resting my head on his shoulder. His hand moved slowly up my back, rubbing it.

I smiled to myself, because for a second I forgot everything that had happened between us. I forgot about Nick. All I could think was that I felt safe in his arms; he felt like home. And I was _not_ giving up on him. As if reading my thoughts, he whispered into my ear;

"I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes..." Just like Nick had said.

**Sorry it's a little short. Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO sorry for such a late update – I haven't really had time since school started again. :( I hope this chapter is worth the wait...**

**A/N: A little OOC Andy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

_"I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes..."_

His breath ruffled my hair. I sighed and smiled to myself, breathing in his scent. He'd finally confessed. He still loved me. My hands ruffled his hair and I leaned forward, stretching on my toes, my lips brushing his. He cupped the side of my face and leaned in as well, our lips touching. Then his phone rang, cutting off the song we were dancing to. I pulled away from him and stepped back. He looked down at his phone, and then looked at me, hesitant.

"It's Marlo." _Of course._ I waved my hand, signaling for him to answer it. He just looked at me for a second and then answered.

"Hey Marlo... Oh, I'm just with...I'm with a friend... Alright, I'll be home soon." He hung up.

"You have to go, right." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Andy...I."

I cut him off. "Have a girlfriend. Yeah, I get it. You should probably go. You don't want to keep her waiting." I turned, to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Andy, wait."

"What?" I swung around, facing him again. He stepped forward, so he was right in front of me, and leaned in. He caressed my cheek and lifted my chin, our noses almost touching. I felt the warmth of his breath on my cheeks before he engulfed me in a kiss. His hands gripped my waist, then moved up my back and into my hair as his lips crushed passionately against mine. And I kissed him back. I gripped his shirt in my hands and leaned into him; falling back into the familiar. This was _my_ Sam.

He pulled away quietly, and smiled at me. And I smiled back, color flooded my cheeks. But then I was pulled back into the present and everything I felt came crashing down. He was with Marlo. I couldn't do that to him; I couldn't be his Jo. It wasn't fair, to him or me. I looked down sadly, my hair falling into my face, cursing myself for opening up again. He tucked a lock of it behind my ear and whispered,

"I've got to go." I just nodded.

Once I was alone, tears started to form. A lump formed in my throat and I sunk to the floor. Sorrow fell from my eyes and pooled in my lap. I'd finally opened up to him, I'd finally given in, and I got hurt again. How could I have been so stupid? He was with Marlo!

Later that night, I lay in bed, starring up at the ceiling, and my phone rang. Grabbing it, I saw it was Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I did it."

"Did what?"

"I broke up with Marlo."

**Again, I apologize for such a late update! I will try to update soon, but I cannot promise anything. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I tried to update as quick as possible. Enjoy!**

**A/N: a little OOC Andy, but not too much. : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue **

Chapter Four

_ "Hey, I did it."_

_"Did what?"_

_"I broke up with Marlo."_

My heart dropped. "W...what?"

"I broke up with her. We have a chance now." I could tell he was smiling.

"But Sam, Marlo was..."

He cut me off, "Not you. Like I said before Andy, she's not you. All I want is you. I don't care how complicated it gets; we will get through it. I promise."

"Sam, that's not the first time I've heard that from you."

"I know but this time will be different. I know what it feels like to lose you, and I don't want to ever feel that again."

"I hope you don't ever have to."

"Agreed."

"Wait, how did she take it?"

"Not that good, but she said she saw it coming. And she wished us the best of luck together. She really is an amazing person; she's just not the one for me. You are..."

"I can't believe I'm even saying this, but I agree she is a great person and cop. You were lucky to find someone like her." I smiled to myself. Now that I couldn't accuse her of taking the one person I ever truly cared about, I had to see her as she was, which was a very caring person. There was a long pause from Sam.

"Sam, you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm driving. I'll be there in about two minutes."

"You're coming over now?"

"Of course, I want to finish our kiss."

"Alright I'll see you soon."

"Ok." he hung up. As soon as we lost contact, I jumped out of bed in delight. He'd broken up with Marlo! We finally had a chance to fix things.

There was a soft knock on the door. Wow, he got here fast. As soon as I opened it, I was scooped up into his arms and spun around. I giggled into his shoulder. Finally he set me down in the middle of the kitchen. When my eyes met his, my heart fluttered it in my chest. It started to beat like drum as he stroked the side of my face, tucking my hair behind my ear. He leaned into me, his comforting arms wrapping me up in warmth. His lips met mine, the warmth of his breath brushing my top lip. Time stood still as I was engulfed by his smell and taste. It was so much easier when I knew he was mine. I could feel him smiling, as was I. I pulled away and leaned my head on his chest. His arms wrapped tighter around me. He kissed my head and whispered,

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." I nodded into his chest.

Then, suddenly, a brick wall came down in realization, detaching me from Sam. Panic overwhelmed me and my palms started to sweat. Sam looked at me in confusion.

"Andy what's wrong?"

"Sam? What are we going to tell Nick?"

**They just can't finish their kiss in peace, can they? What'd you guys think? Are you excited? I will try to update as soon as I possibly can, but I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for my lateness...I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Warning: A little OOC Andy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Five

"Beep, Beep, Beep!" I awoke to the sound of my alarm blaring. I rolled over and turned it off. Sliding out of bed, I walked into the kitchen for some coffee and breakfast. To my surprise, a full cup of coffee was already sitting on the counter, next to a very handsome cop.

"You stayed the night?" I asked, grabbing my cup and sitting down next to him.

"Of course I did. But don't worry; after you fell asleep, I slept on the couch." Sam ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead. I sipped my coffee silently.

"Alright, there is breakfast in the fridge, beautiful. I got to go. You need a ride today?"

I shook my head, "Nick's picking me up. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to tell him."

"Ok, but do me a favor, and tell him after work. I need you two on your best game today."

I nodded, taking another drink from my cup. He smiled at me, kissed my cheek, and left.

"Andy, are you alright? You've been quiet the whole day." Nick asked as we pulled up to my apartment. It had been a long day.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine. Just thinking...about how much you mean to me. I would never want to jeopardize what we have." I faked a smile. He smiled back, leaned over and kissed me. It felt wrong and it killed me inside. I hated lying to him. I hated the fact that I did the same thing Gail did. I hated the fact that I did love him, just not like I loved Sam. My heart was being torn in two; half for the true, passionate, unmistakable love I had for Sam and half for the caring, compassionate, trusting friendship I wished I still had with Nick. Tears started to form in my eyes and fell down my cheeks. Nick pulled back in surprise. He placed his hands on the sides of my face, "Hey Andy? Shh, what's wrong?"

More tears streamed down my face and a broken sob escaped my lips. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry...I c...can't. I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

I looked up at him with my crying eyes; this was it, this was the moment of truth. "Sam broke up with Marlo. He kissed me and I kissed him back and..." Nick looked at me expectantly, almost knowing what I was going to say. "I love him, Nick. We are getting back together. I'm so sorry."

He fell back into his seat and sighed sadly.

"Nick..."

"Don't Andy. Please. I don't need your apologies. I know how you feel about him."

"I'm sorry..." he just nodded sadly, tears falling softly. My heart shattered in that moment, seeing the tears of an angel falling from a broken heart. It killed me that I'd hurt him and I didn't know what to say.

"I think you should go." He stared straight ahead, not making eye contact with me. I reached across and squeezed his hand, then opened the door and stepped out.

"Andy," he called from inside the car. I leaned down to see him. "Don't let him break your heart again." I smiled at him and nodded then watched him drive away. He really was an amazing man; he just wasn't the one for me. So I headed back into my apartment and prayed that this time with Sam would be different, that I wouldn't get my heart broken again. And that I didn't give up on Nick for nothing. I prayed for happiness.

**What did you guys think? Hope you all enjoyed it! See you at the next update. I hope you enjoy the rest of your week! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would just like to send out a big thank you to all of my readers! The reviews always make my day! It means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue **

Chapter Six

"Sam, where are we going?" I whined as he led me, blind folded, out of the truck.

"Shhh, patients McNally. We are almost there." I sighed in frustrated and could tell he was smiling.

I stumbled and tripped as he steered me forward, his hands on my shoulders. Finally, we came to a stop. His soft hands untied the blindfold, and it fell from my eyes. I squinted, my eyes adjusting, and gasped at what I saw. We were standing on a dock, the sun setting in the distance, painting the sky a majestic pink. And there in front of me, floating lazily in the water was his boat.

"God's Good Grace?" I flinched at the name, remembering the events of that terrible day. My hand wrapped around his as the memories flashed before my eyes, creating a pit in my stomach. That day still haunted me and I feared being without him. He squeezed my hand and I looked over, realizing there was something else.

"Pistachio ice cream." He held up a pint and two spoons with a crooked smile.

I looked at him questionably. "Why...?"

"As a reminder of what we went through that day. As a reminder of all the tough times we've been through together. And even after everything, we survived; our love survived. Andy, if our love overcame 6 months of distance and pain, it can overcome anything. I brought you here to show you that I am ready for anything that comes our way. I am willing to go the distance to keep you by my side. I promise."

"You better keep that promise." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Perhaps we would have a happy ending.

**Sorry it's a little short, but tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
